Mary Alice Brandon
by romanoew
Summary: Det här är Alices historia, innan hon blev vampyr osv tills hon & Jasper kom till Cullens. Alice POV.
1. Prolog

**Prolog.**

Hej,

mitt namn är Mary Alice Brandon. Jag är sjutton år gammal och bor i Biloxi med mina föräldrar Victor och Carrie. Jag har också en lillasyser som heter Cynthia. På dagarna går jag i skolan, och när jag inte gör det hjälper jag mamma med hushållet och att ta hand om min lillasyster. Och ibland umgås jag med min bästa vän Beatrice, men det hade blivit mindre efter att hon träffade sin Carl.

Folk som ser mig på gatorna, som inte känner mig utan bara vet vem jag är, skulle nog säga att jag är normal, precis som alla andra. Men de som står mig nära och känner mig, skulle säga att jag är galen. Och konstig.

För jag kan se saker, saker som kommer att hända. I framtiden.


	2. Första synen och middag

_"Hallå? Världen anropar Alice"_

_Va? Vart är jag? Just det, hos Bea._

_"Oj, förlåt"_

_Jag skakade på huvudet. Vad hade jag just sett? Det var så konstigt.. Precis som om jag hade drömt medan jag var vaken. Vad är det med mig?_

_"Vad hände egentligen?"_

_Jag ryckte på axlarna._

_"Jag vet inte, faktiskt"_

_"Du såg ut att vara på en annan planet"_

_Beatrice, min bästa vän, tittade på mig med en bekymrad blick. Hon bekymrade sig för allting. Så fort det händer det minsta lilla, oroar hon sig. Jag förstår inte att en människa orkar bry sig så mycket om allting. Som när gamla tant Beth dog, började hon gråta. Och hon kände henne inte ens._

_"Alice, nu är du borta igen"_

_"Nej, jag är här"_

_Bea tog mina händer i sina._

_"Du ser trött ut, Al. Du borde gå hem och vila"_

_Jag kände mig lite skakig, lite yr kanske, men jag var inte trött. Höll jag på att bli sjuk, kanske?_

_"Du har rätt.. Vi ses imorgon"_

_Jag reste mig upp och började gå mot dörren. Jag hörde Bea följa efter mig._

_"Al.."_

_Jag vände mig om._

_"Ja?"_

_Hon kramade mig._

_"Krya på dig"_

_"Tack. Hejdå, Bea"_

* * *

Jag var aldrig sjuk den kvällen. Det var då jag upptäckte mitt sjätte sinne. Det är snart ett år sen nu. Det händer fortfarande att jag får sådana syner ibland. Jag har berättat om de för Bea och mina föräldrar. De tycker jag är knäpp, till och med Bea tycker jag är konstig. Jag tror till och med att jag tycker att jag är det själv. Men jag har vant mig vid min speciella "talang", och jag gillar den.

"Mary, maten är klar"

Typiskt mamma att kalla mig mitt första namn. Jag hatar det. Jag heter Alice. Motvilligt gick jag till matsalen. Mamma, pappa och Cynthia satt redan vid bordet, men de hade inte börjat äta än. Vi äter aldrig om inte hela familjen är samlad.

"Allie, sätt dig bredvid mig"

Cynthia tittade på mig och pekade på den tomma stolen bredvid henne. Stolen där jag alltid satt. Cynthia var extra söt idag, mamma hade flätat hennes långa hår och hon hade den nya klänningen som jag hade sytt till henne. Hon var så mycket finare än mig, min syster. Speciellt med hennes långa svarta hår och stora blåa ögon. Mitt hår hade aldrig varit speciellt långt, jag trivdes inte med det även om jag tyckte att det var så fint. Mina ögon hade dessutom den tråkiga gröna färgen som jag hade fått från pappa.

Jag satte mig ner bredvid min lillasyster.

"Käre Gud.."

Blablabla. Jag lyssnade inte på pappa när han bad till Gud, vilket han gjorde varje gång vi åt. Han hade sagt samma sak under hela mitt liv, så jag visste redan vad han skulle säga. Han tackade honom för att vi har tak över huvudet och mat på bordet, för att han har mamma, mig och min syster. Alltid samma sak. När han äntligen var klar började vi äta. Men jag hann inte ens svälja den första tuggan förrän jag försvann bort från bordet och min familj.

_"Är du säker på att det här det rätta att göra, Victor?"_

_Min mamma stod bredvid min pappa. De var någonstans, men jag visste inte vart. Bakom dem var ett vitt stort hus. Det var ganska vackert. Men jag kunde egentligen inte se någonting annat än min mammas sorgsna ansikte._

_"Mary behöver hjälp, Carrie. Det får hon här"_

Och där slutade det. Jag var tillbaka vid matbordet. Vad menade mina föräldrar? Vadå för hjälp?! Vad behöver jag hjälp med?!

"Mary.. Det hände igen, visst gjorde det?"

Mamma hade slutat äta och tittade på mig.

"Vadå?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Det har pågått i snart ett år. Tror du inte vi känner igen dig när du får de där.. synerna?"

Åh.

"Mamma, jag är säker på att det inte är någon fara med mig. Jag klarar mig. Och jag behöver absolut ingen hjälp. Jag mår bra"

Nu slutade pappa också äta.

"Det är precis det vi måste prata med dig om"

"Victor, inte inför Cynthia"

"Vadå, mamma? Vad är det med Allie?"

Cynthias röst skar sig och det gjorde ont i mig. Vad är det pappa och mamma försöker säga? Som inte Cynthia får höra? Kan det ha någonting att göra med det jag nyss sett? Att de tänker skicka iväg mig? Nej, mamma skulle aldrig tillåta det. Mamma skulle aldrig göra såhär mot mig. Aldrig.. NEJ!


	3. Den hemska kvällen

Jag rörde inte min mat den kvällen. Jag satt bara på min stol, eftersom jag inte fick lov att lämna bordet förrän jag hade ätit upp. Jag satt där tills mamma och pappa hade nattat Cynthia, och när de kom ut från hennes rum satte dem sig ner vid bordet. Jag ville inte höra vad de skulle säga, jag visste det redan. De skulle skicka mig till något hem för knäppisar som mig.

"Mary"

Mamma la sin hand över min, som låg på bordet. Men direkt när jag kände hennes hand drog jag bort min.

"Jag behöver ingen hjälp"

"Det säger alla som är sjuka"

"Men jag är inte sjuk. Jag vet inte varför jag har mina syner, men jag är inte sjuk. Jag behöver ingen hjälp"

"Det spelar ingen roll vad du säger, din mor och jag har redan bestämt oss för det här"

Jag kände hur ilskan tog över. Jag hade aldrig varit någon arg person. Jag hade varit glad och positiv. Jag hade aldrig varit någon som hade bråkat med mina föräldrar, jag hade varit hjälpsam och ordentligt. Jag var aldrig ute sent, träffade inga pojkar. Jag var helt enkelt inte intresserad av att gifta mig just nu. Mamma behövde mig här hemma. Cynthia behövde mig. Och nu tänkte mamma och pappa skicka iväg mig?!

"JAG TÄNKER INTE ÅKA NÅNSTANS"

Jag reste mig upp och sprang till mitt rum. Jag kastade mig på sängen och började gråta. Jag ville inte åka någonstans, jag ville vara hemma. Hemma med Cynthia. Hemma med Beatrice. Hur skulle jag klara mig utan dem? Och Bea som snart ska gifta sig.

"Mary, får jag komma in?"

Mamma knackade lätt på dörren, men jag ignorerade henne. Efter en stund hörde jag dörren öppnas ändå och mamma klev in i mitt rum.

"Gå härifrån"

"Nej, Mary. Jag vill att du ska lyssna på mig"

"Kalla mig inte Mary"

"Det är ditt namn, gumman"

"Jag heter Alice"

Mamma sa ingenting mer om mitt namn, utan satte sig på sängkanten och drog sina fingrar genom mitt korta svarta hår. Jag mindes att hon alltid gjorde det när jag var liten, och jag mindes hur mycket jag hade älskat det. Nu kändes det bara obehagligt.

"Du vet att jag och din far bara vill ditt bästa, och att vi älskar dig över allting annat på jorden"

"Om ni hade älskat mig, mamma, hade ni inte bestämt er för att skicka dit mig utan min tillåtelse"

"En dag kommer du att tacka oss"

"Den dagen jag ligger nedgrävd i jorden kanske, när jag slipper det här helvetet"

"Använd inte sådana ord, Mary"

"JAG HETER INTE MARY OCH LÄMNA MIG IFRED"

Mamma reste sig upp och gick mot dörren.

"Det spelar ingen roll vad du säger eller gör. Du åker på söndag"

Hon gick ut och stängde dörren bakom sig.

Söndag.. Det är tisdag idag. Fem dagar kvar.. Fem dagar kvar.

Jag grät mig själv tills sömns den natten.


	4. Glimtar av solsken

När jag vaknade nästa morgon önskade jag att allt hade varit en enda mardröm. Men jag visste att det inte var det. Det hade hänt på riktigt. Mamma och pappa hade bestämt sig för att skicka iväg mig till ett behandlingshem. Jag suckade och gömde ansiktet i kudden. Hur kan de göra såhär mot mig? Jag låg bara där en lång stund, lät mina tysta tårar rinna ner från mina kinder. Sen knackade det på dörren. Vad vill de nu då?

"Allie, får jag komma in?"

Cynthia. Jag satte mig upp i sängen och torkade bort tårarna.

"Ja, kom in"

Dörren öppnades på glänt och min lillasyster slank in genom den. Hon stängde den försiktigt bakom sig och gick fram till min säng. Jag lyfte upp henne i min famn och höll henne tätt intill mig.

"Jag vill inte att du ska åka"

Hur kan hon veta? Pappa måste ha berättat det för henne.

"Jag vill inte heller åka"

Jag drog mina fingrar genom hennes långa svarta hår. Det var utsläppt idag.

"Åk inte då"

Hon tittade upp på mig med sina tårfyllda blåa ögon. Jag smekte hennes kind.

"Jag måste. Men jag kommer hem innan du hinner sakna mig. Och dessutom åker jag inte förrän på söndag"

Hon kastade sina armar runt min hals.

"Men jag saknar dig redan"

Jag kramade henne hårt tillbaka.

"Mary, Cynthia, kom nu. Vi ska åka på utflykt"

Jag suckade, släppte min syster och gick upp ur sängen. Jag satte på mig en av mina klänningar medan Cynthia satt på sängen och tittade på.

"Kommer jag bli lika vacker som du när jag blir stor?"

Jag vände mig mot min lillasyster, som tittade på mig med en blick fylld med kärlek. Jag gick fram till henne och lyfte upp henne i famnen.

"Du är redan vackrare än mig"

Jag kysste hennes kind och hon fnittrade. Sen släppte jag ner henne och vi hand i hand gick vi ut till köket där mamma stod och packade ner det sista i picknick korgen.

Vi var borta hela dagen och när vi åkte hem somnade Cynthia i min famn. När vi kom fram till vårt hus lyfte mamma upp Cynthia i sin famn och gick in med henne i huset. Pappa var kvar ute med mig och utan ett ord sprang jag därifrån. Jag var tvungen att träffa Beatrice. Det var ganska mörkt ute och gatlyktorna var tända. När jag äntligen kom fram till Beatrice hus, knackade jag på dörren. Det var hennes mamma som öppnade.

"Godkväll, är Bea hemma?"

"Åh, godkväll Alice. Beatrice är inte hemma, hon är ute med Carl"

Typiskt. Jag tackade och sa adjö, innan jag fortsatte springa dit jag misstänkte att dem var. Och jag hade rätt. I parken var dem. De stod lutade mot en ek och kysstes. Jag tyckte inte om att avbryta dem, men den här gången var jag tvungen.

"Bea!"

De slutade kyssas och dem tittade på mig.

"Alice"

Hon tittade förvånat på mig och jag gjorde en gest åt henne att komma. Hon tittade ursäktande på Carl innan hon började gå mot mig, som stod ett tiotal meter bort.

"Vad är det frågan om, Al?"

Jag kände tårarna börja rinna igen.

"Jag ska flytta"

Först var hennes blick chockad, förvånad.. Men sen blev den uttrycklös.

"Vad menar du?"

"De har bestämt sig för att lägga in mig på sjukhus"


	5. Bästa vän & mardröm

Jag somnade gråtandes i Beatrice famn den natten. Hon hade sagt hejdå till Carl så fort hon hade fått reda på att mina föräldrar tänkte skicka iväg mig. Sedan hade vi gått hem till henne och suttit i hennes rum och pratat, tills hennes mamma kom in och sa till oss att vi skulle sova. Vi hade pratat lite till, och jag hade gråtit medan Bea vaggade mig i hennes famn, tills jag somnade.

Jag vaknade upp i hennes säng nästa morgon. Solen lös in genom fönstret och jag suckade. Ännu en dag närmare söndag. Jag satte mig upp och såg att Bea inte befann sig i rummet. Det var ingenting ovanligt precis, jag sov alltid längre än vad hon gjorde. Jag sträckte på mig och gäspade innan jag klev upp ur sängen. Jag hade inte hunnit gå hem och hämtat kläder, så jag hade lånat ett nattlinne av Bea. Jag tog hennes morgonrock som hängde på sänggaveln och gick ut ur rummet.

"Bea?"

"Jag är i köket, Al"

Jag gick in i köket och såg henne sitta på en av stolarna runt det avlånga bordet som stod mitt i det lilla köket. Jag satte mig ner mittemot henne och hon gav mig en bit bröd som jag smörade medan hon tittade på mig med stora ögon.

"Vad?"

Jag tittade på henne med en irriterad blick, men brast sen ut i skratt. Jag kunde inte vara irriterad på Bea.

"Jag undrar bara när jag får träffa dig igen"

Åh. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle svara, eftersom jag inte vet när jag får träffa min bästa vän igen. Eller, jag kan ju träffa henne så mycket jag vill tills på söndag. Uh, jag ville inte ens tänka på det. Bea sträckte ut sin hand över bordet, mot mig, och jag tog den i båda mina.

"Jag kommer att sakna dig, Al"

"Jag kommer att sakna dig också"

Mer än vad ord kunde beskriva. Jag vet inte hur jag skulle klara mig utan henne. Och Cynthia.

När jag hade ätit upp min frukost, gick jag hem. Mamma och pappa undrade säkert vart jag hade tagit vägen, även om de säkert har förstått att jag sov över hos Bea inatt. Jag måste ju passa på. När jag kom hem mötte mamma mig i dörren med Cynthia hängandes i benen.

"Var har du varit?"

"Jag sov över hos Bea"

Jag gick förbi mamma in i vardagsrummet och satte mig ner i en av sofforna.

"Jag vill att du ska vara hemma resten av veckan. Vi vill tillbringa så mycket tid som möjligt tillsammans med dig innan du åker"

Jag blängde ilsket på mamma, som hade följt efter mig. Men Cynthia var inte med henne. Hon lekte ute i köket, jag kunde höra henne greja med grytorna.

"Hur kan du ens säga så mamma?! Det är ert fel att jag ska åka, och tills jag ska åka så tänker jag umgås med vem jag vill. Och ni står längst ner på den listan"

Om det inte hade varit för min lillasyster, hade jag inte kommit hem.

"Mary, jag har redan sagt att vi gör det för ditt eget bästa. Du behöver hjälp"

Hon satte sig ner i soffan bredvid mig, men jag reste mig upp strax efter att hon hade satt sig.

"Jag behöver ingen hjälp har jag ju sagt. Och mamma, snälla, sluta kalla mig Mary"

Jag rusade in på mitt rum och stängde dörren bakom mig. Jag orkar inte. Jag vill inte åka någonstans. Jag vill stanna hemma. Idag är det torsdag, vilket betyder att det bara är tre dagar kvar. Kan inte någon bara väcka mig, så jag slipper den här mardrömmen? Jag la mig ner på min säng, knep ihop ögonen och nöp mig själv i armen. Jag öppnade ögonen igen. Men jag var fortfarande fast i mardrömmen.


End file.
